<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shame Like This by breadthief (trufield)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756244">Shame Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthief'>breadthief (trufield)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables (Dallas 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Post-Seine, Rimming, Service Top Valjean, Shame, Size Difference, poor valjean trying to understand the horndog that is wattsvert, sex not going as planned, slight thoughts on watersports?, very mild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He told himself every week he should stop going to Valjean's apartment, yet here he was on the doorstep again. He tried not to think about his similar lack of restraint when he frequented those bars and their restrooms. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Valjean wasn't the man Javert had fantasized about, but that doesn't stop his fantasies from adapting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javert/Jean Valjean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shame Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475155">Bars Like This</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel">Esteliel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is an unofficial sequel to Bars Like This, because it was very interesting for me to think about what this Javert would do if he actually got a chance with Valjean</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The events that had somehow occurred over the past few weeks were still fuzzy to Javert. Somehow, Valjean convincing him to take the gun out of his mouth had led to being invited into the home of a convict. He probably had many fantasies stored up for such an occasion, but at the time none had come to mind. He was tired. So tired. </p><p>Yet, a week later he still hadn’t arrested Valjean, he had already reached the conclusion that he couldn't, and his feet still took him to Valjean's apartment. He would sit and let Valjean's voice wash over him. He didn't speak and he didn't listen. He just… existed. </p><p>Valjean wasn't a surly convict anymore. His eyes were never mocking, only kind, and Javert found it difficult to look at them. His nights were still plagued by them all the same. He thought of Valjean's innocent, questioning face whenever Javert arrived on his doorstep, and the firm hands of strangers groping his thighs. </p><p>Javert hadn't been to such a place in a long while, but the vision of Valjean fucking his throat in a public restroom, his eyes as dark and sharp as flint, still came to him behind closed eyes. Sometimes there were other people watching, sometimes there weren't. Sometimes they’d join in when Valjean came over his face. </p><p>But Valjean wasn't the person Javert had fantasised about for so many years - he never had been. Unfortunately, this wasn't disappointing. Imagining Valjean being shocked and appalled as Javert debased himself in front of him only made the shame reach more arousing heights. Maybe Valjean should be watching in the restroom instead, watching Javert on his knees begging for a dick to suck. Maybe he'd try and help him like he helped that other whore. But Javert liked it. There was no help for him. Maybe he'd beg to suck Valjean off and he'd be pushed away in disgust. </p><p>He told himself every week he should stop going to Valjean's apartment, yet here he was on the doorstep again. He tried not to think about his similar lack of restraint when he frequented those bars and their restrooms. </p><p>But the door opened, and Javert was greeted by that expression again. Surely Valjean shouldn't be surprised anymore. He was beckoned inside and offered a drink as usual. None of this should be usual. Perhaps Valjean was right with his surprise. </p><p>They did share conversation now. As much as they were capable of anyway. Valjean offered him to stay for dinner, this was also expected. Javert always declined. </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>It was only the sight of the smile spreading across Valjean's face that made Javert realise he had accepted. </p><p>The situation only became more ridiculous with Javert's stilted offers of help, and Valjean's pleased smiles. Javert told himself it was less awkward than sitting and waiting on Valjean's couch, letting his mind wander…</p><p>They sat at the table when it was ready and Valjean <em>actually said Grace</em>. Javert shifted uncomfortably waiting for him to finish, and ate quickly, wanting the whole experience to end. </p><p>Valjean asked him something and he bit back an automatic response. He wished he knew what it had been because Valjean <em>laughed. </em>Only a little, but it made Javert look at his eyes. Soft and dark and crinkled at the edges. In fact, Valjean had perfect bedroom eyes. Rich and deep, if only they could be sultry…</p><p>“Javert? Forgive me, I did not mean-”</p><p>Valjean placed his hand over Javert's, and Javert jumped, upsetting the wine he hadn’t drunk. He caught it with shaking hands, but not before the tablecloth was stained. </p><p>“It's alright,” Valjean was quick to reassure. “Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Except Javert wasn't worried about the damn tablecloth. His principal concern was his erection and that there was no way he could get out of his chair without Valjean noticing. </p><p>He made his move when Valjean collected the plates, but of course, <em>of course, </em>that made Valjean turn back to him. </p><p>“I'm just-” His gaze flicked to Javert's crotch, then back up to somewhere over Javert's shoulder. “I'm- I'm um, just putting these in the sink,” Valjean finished, looking anywhere but Javert. </p><p>Javert grabbed his coat and left, humiliated and hard, before Valjean could return.</p><p>-----</p><p>Valjean had sent him a text a few days later. Javert hadn't read it. It was only going to be pity or an apology. He wondered if he sent Valjean a dick pic if he'd finally back off and give up on making him a charity case. He thought about finding a bar. </p><p>That same evening he went through the doors of some seedy shithole. He sat at the bar, ordered a drink, downed it and ordered another.</p><p>“Nervous?” Someone rumbled next to him. “Not seen you here before.”</p><p>The hand that stroked the inside of his thigh was wide. The right kind of hand. It could easily be Valjean's. If he looked, it would probably be wrong in so many ways, so he didn't look. </p><p>“Hm? You don't seem shy. Just playing hard to get?”</p><p>The hand groped his half-hard cock. </p><p>“Yeah. You like me, huh? C’mon, I'll take you for a ride out back.”</p><p>Why did everyone talk so fucking much? Valjean talked just the right amount, he thought. He downed the rest of his drink and moved to get up, pressing into the hand that was still rubbing him. </p><p>He briefly wondered if he was going to get fucked in the alleyway outside, and how many people would be there, but when he turned he had to look at his companion for the first time. He was too young. Too tall. Too wrong in too many ways. He should want someone that <em>wasn't</em> Valjean, to get his mind off him. But that never worked. </p><p>“No,” Javert muttered, and turned to leave. </p><p>Abuse was shouted after him, but Javert was already through the door. </p><p>He was outside Valjean's apartment again, this time reeking of booze. This time, Valjean's surprise was warranted. </p><p>“I didn't read your text,” Javert declared. </p><p>“Okay… Come in. It's… It wasn't really what I wanted to say anyway.”</p><p>“Then why did you send it?” Javert asked as the door closed behind him. </p><p>“Because I was worried.”</p><p>Javert barked a short laugh, but Valjean was looking up at him with the utmost seriousness. When had he got so close?</p><p>Before he could think, Valjean had reached up and pressed his lips shyly to his cheek. His fucking <em>cheek</em>. </p><p>Javert grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He sucked on his lip until Valjean opened his pretty mouth for Javert's tongue to delve inside. He made a surprised noise, but was gripping Javert's jacket, not pulling away. Javert realised he must taste terrible. Like cheap beer. He thought of all the cocks that had been in his mouth, all the come that had been pumped onto his tongue by countless different men. He pushed Valjean away. </p><p>Valjean, flustered and surprised, who had clearly never even <em>kissed </em>anyone. His pure, naïve tongue, soured by Javert's depravity. </p><p>He turned and left. </p><p>-----</p><p>Of course there was another text that Javert didn't read, and of course Javert found himself on Valjean's doorstep again a few days later. He hadn’t gone to the bar. </p><p>“Javert.” Valjean greeted cautiously. “Do you want a drink?”</p><p>Javert nodded, stepping inside. Valjean appeared to be adamant about pretending everything was normal. He cooked dinner without even asking Javert if he wanted to stay. </p><p>“It isn't pity, if that's what you think,” Valjean said once he had Javert trapped at the table eating. </p><p>Javert rolled his eyes and finished chewing. </p><p>“Then I don't understand you.”</p><p>“I don't understand you either,” Valjean huffed a laugh. “If you told me… something, that might help.”</p><p>When no reply came, Valjean breathed a sad sigh and continued eating. </p><p>The food helped. All Javert could taste was tomato and whatever herbs were in the pasta sauce, erasing the bitterness on his tongue. As a result, when Valjean attempted to kiss him, it didn't seem so bad, and Javert indulged it. </p><p>He must have been afraid Javert would run off again, because the empty bowls remained on the table this time and he lingered in Javert's vicinity when Javert stood. Then they were kissing again, Valjean allowing him to do as he pleased, responding with his own shy enthusiasm. </p><p>Whatever Valjean thought this was, or wanted it to be, it wasn't. Javert wanted to tell him, but he was kissing him again instead. </p><p>Javert's back found the wall and he realised he couldn't be pressed up against it by a man so short if he had to lean down to kiss him. Valjean pressed against his chest instead, reaching up on his toes. His thigh pressed against Javert's erection, and Javert groaned through his teeth. </p><p>He held onto Valjean's hips to stop him from pulling away, and bent his knees so he could rub himself off against Valjean's thigh. It was a stupid position, somehow more ridiculous than kneeling on the floor of a public restroom, politely asking for someone to come on his face. His thrusts were quick and aggressive, accompanied by rough grunts. Valjean had stopped kissing him and remained in place. </p><p>He came in his pants like a goddamn teenager, but kept rubbing himself off until he was spent and stopped shuddering. He didn't look at Valjean, and Valjean didn't say anything as Javert left. </p><p>-----</p><p>Valjean didn't bother with a text after that. Standing outside his apartment again, Javert wondered if he'd open the door. It would be better for him if he didn't, but of course he did. </p><p>Valjean opted to run with the ‘everything is normal’ strategy again, but he <em>did </em>offer Javert a nervous smile and kissed his cheek. Javert sat at the kitchen counter and watched as Valjean fussed over making a meal. He let Valjean’s inane, nervous babble wash over him. </p><p>Valjean was wearing a tight white t-shirt and Javert could clearly see the shifting of his muscles whenever he moved. When he reached up into the cupboard, the shirt rode up to give Javert a glimpse of his hips and the small of his back. Javert rested his chin on one hand as the other palmed his cock through his pants. What would Valjean say if Javert was on the other side of the counter for him to see?</p><p>The frying pan sizzled into life and Javert took the opportunity to unbuckle his belt. Valjean wouldn't be able to hear it standing next to the hissing oil. He took out his cock, hot and rigid from the view and Javert's five minutes of pressing and rubbing. If Valjean turned to him now, the quick motion of his arm would give him away. He didn't. He was chopping vegetables or something. Javert was only focused on the tension in the bulge of his bicep. </p><p>He spread his legs wider, shooting his come against the wall of the counter, biting down on his grunt. He wanted to look but didn't want to draw attention to himself. He wrung himself dry and continued to thumb himself just for the hell of it. </p><p>“Not long now,” Valjean said, turning to him and smiling sweetly. </p><p>“Hmm,” Javert hummed, satisfied and lazy. Valjean's smile stretched wider. </p><p>Javert didn't tuck himself away until Valjean was dishing the food up. Carefully and quietly doing up his belt. </p><p>Valjean sat at the table, his back to the counter, and Javert allowed his gaze to drift over Valjean's shoulder as he took his seat opposite. White streaks spattered on the grey wall beneath the counter. He smiled. </p><p>“You're tired today,” Valjean observed after he finished his prayer. </p><p>“Hm, long day.”</p><p>If Valjean didn't allow him back after this, at least Javert would have the memory of the mark he left. </p><p>-----</p><p>The next time Valjean opened the door to him, his blush told Javert he had found his mark. Javert wondered how long it had taken him. Impossibly, Valjean still invited him inside, with gestures rather than words. He wouldn't look Javert in the face and Javert couldn't blame him. </p><p>He was expecting a horrifically awkward and stilted Talk. Possibly involving the suggestion that Javert ought to seek help. Maybe a prayer for him. Absolutely telling him he shouldn't do That Sort Of Thing. </p><p>It was a surprise when Valjean took hold of his hand to lead him inside. Javert wanted to laugh. They didn't go to the kitchen, there were no dinner preparations. Javert pulled back when Valjean went into the bedroom. It wasn't right for him to be in Valjean's bedroom, but not for the same reason he found going back to a hook-up’s place uncomfortable. That was awkward, too personal to have his face pressed in the pillow and smell the wife’s perfume, or see the square shapes of picture frames lined up on the wall. No. Everything with Valjean was personal. His bedroom was too good for Javert, who bent over in dirty bathroom stalls for horny guys who chatted him up at the bar. Who knelt on misaligned tiles under flickering fluorescents, sucking on cocks so big he couldn't breathe. </p><p>Javert swallowed and shook his head. Valjean paused for a moment, hurt and confused, before he walked them to the couch. </p><p>He sat down and looked up at Javert, waiting for him to join him, their fingers still loosely linked. Javert sat, and separated his hand from Valjean's. </p><p>“Javert… I, um-”</p><p>God, here it was. </p><p>“You shouldn't… do that. You don't have to hide it. We can… do these things together. There's no need to be ashamed.”</p><p>If he was hiding his lust he wouldn't have left his come dipping down the wall. There was plenty of reason for shame, and precisely why he couldn't get fucked by Valjean in his bed. </p><p>“No shame?” Javert challenged as he stood up. </p><p>He unbuckled his belt in one fluid movement, dropped his pants and boxers, and sat back down with his dick in his hand and his pants around his ankles. </p><p>“So this is fine,” he said, pumping his shaft. </p><p>Valjean's face had gone even redder, but he didn't back down from Javert's gaze. </p><p>“If that's what you want. As long as you don't make a mess on the furniture.”</p><p>Javert barked a sharp laugh, and Valjean's expression softened. Javert swallowed and looked away, closing his eyes and feeling Valjean looking at him. He hissed as he swiped his thumb over the head. </p><p>Valjean's hand carefully pressed against his thigh and Javert swallowed down a moan. His head dropped back and he thrust his hips up into his own hand. A tentative squeeze of his thigh, followed by careful strokes told him it really <em>was </em>Valjean's hand. </p><p>He cupped a hand over himself as he came. He didn't think he could deal with Valjean's sorrowful disappointment if he went against his wishes, and he wasn't prepared to get come on his work shirt. </p><p>He sat up and glanced around for something to clean up with, but when his eyes landed on Valjean (more accurately, the bulge in Valjean's pants), he thought there might be a use for his come covered palm. </p><p>“Get your dick out,” he breathed. </p><p>Valjean visibly swallowed, and remained frozen for a moment before he unfastened his pants with shaking fingers. He bit his lip and closed his eyes before getting it out. </p><p>Javert hadn’t expected to be surprised but Valjean's cock was smaller than he'd thought. He'd seen him naked before, in prison, and he supposed his imagination had exaggerated those old memories. He was <em>hard</em> and still smaller than Javert had anticipated. What was also unexpected was how fascinated he was by this reality. He couldn't recall ever servicing a cock like that. </p><p>He wrapped his come-slick hand around it. The shaft was thick for its length, and the weight of it pleasant. He could wrap his hand around it and cover the head with his thumb, caging it. It wouldn't even hit the back of his throat if he sucked it. Strangely, he found himself smiling. It was a lot like Valjean himself: short and stocky, never intruding upon anyone more than he had to. </p><p>He studied it, probing, squeezing and stroking. An enticing bead of fluid welled up at the tip, and Javert looked up to Valjean's face. </p><p>Half of his face was covered by his hand, and his breath shuddered with every exhale. His eyes were squeezed shut. He had a white-knuckled grip on the armrest. </p><p>The soft noise that escaped him when Javert began stroking him properly was entrancing. A broken, pleading sound. Javert kissed him, forcing Valjean to drop the hand from his face. He grabbed Javert's collar instead and Javert slid his free hand under Valjean's shirt to feel his abdomen tense. </p><p>He shuddered like a frightened rabbit beneath Javert's claws as he came, and his eyes shone with unshed tears. His arms looped around Javert's neck as he nuzzled against his shoulder. </p><p>Valjean cleared his throat and moved back. </p><p>“I need to shower.”</p><p>He went to tuck himself away but grimaced when he realised the mess. He stood awkwardly, holding a hand over his cock as the other held up his pants, and shuffled to the bathroom. </p><p>Javert located some tissues to clean himself up. He redressed and found himself waiting in the kitchen. </p><p>Valjean was more surprised than ever to see him, and Javert was just as surprised at himself for staying. But Valjean smiled warmly and asked if he wanted to stay for dinner, and Javert didn't regret his decision. </p><p>“Just… stay on this side of the counter, won't you?” Valjean muttered, but a smile still twitching at the edge of his lips. </p><p>This time it was Javert's turn to be wrong-footed. He huffed a laugh of his own. </p><p>-----</p><p>The next time, Javert had drunk the wine, maybe too much of it, and couldn't find a compelling enough reason not to join Valjean in the bedroom. They were kissing and groping on the bed like this was a real thing. Something Javert had never had. Something he’d never wanted.</p><p>Well, Javert was doing the groping but Valjean was bravely removing Javert's shirt while his hands were occupied. They both tasted of the same red wine that was probably more expensive than either of them would want, knowing Valjean. </p><p>They both successfully managed to get undressed, no thanks to Javert's wandering hands. Javert did remove Valjean's briefs for him, he wasn't going to be denied the opportunity of having Valjean completely naked. </p><p>“You're so fucking hot y’know. I don't get why you're all embarrassed.”</p><p>“Because I don't know,” Valjean said, his voice slightly shaky from nervousness, but that shy twitch of a smile nonetheless.</p><p>“Well, good. I bet there's always people checking you out. Don't want you looking back.”</p><p>Valjean could pick up any guy he wanted in a bar, but he wouldn't. The thought of Valjean whoring himself out in restrooms wasn't appealing now, but having Valjean fuck him in front of leering onlookers made him groan. Valjean could have any of them but he'd be fucking <em>him</em>. </p><p>“I think you're exaggerating,” Valjean chuckled, kissing him.</p><p>“‘M not. Your tight little ass,” Javert squeezed it for good measure. “Your thighs-”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Valjean laughed. </p><p>“I’m not finished,” Javert grumbled, but Valjean was pulling him down and he forgot what he was saying. </p><p>Valjean was on his back, with Javert looming over him, trapping him on the bed. Why did he make himself so vulnerable? He didn't look vulnerable, but he looked far too trusting. Javert wanted to be mad about it, to snap at Valjean for being so stupid, but he was sucking marks on his neck instead. Marks that would be purple in the morning for Valjean to know he was Javert's. Or Javert’s frantic plea wishing for that to be the case. </p><p>They fumbled and rubbed against each other, Javert's hands grabbing everywhere they could. Valjean grabbed back and made a delightfully breathy gasp in Javert's ear when their cocks slid against each other, so Javert didn't stop. Javert's dick hadn’t been in other guys. It was clean. As virginial as Valjean's, in its own way. Maybe he should have tried to fuck Valjean, but he didn't want to scare him off and he didn't want to stop, not with Valjean gasping and writhing under him like that. </p><p>Everytime Valjean’s eyes fluttered open to see Javert staring down at him, he'd whimper and close them again. But he wanted it. His flushed cock, diminished by Javert's own hard length bumping against it, was evidence enough. Javert curled his hand around them both, satisfied by the precome he was wringing from Valjean. </p><p>He did not expect Valjean’s shaking fingers to join in, stroking at the dark head of Javert's cock. Javert's own movements became rougher and quicker, unrelenting until he was spurting come over Valjean’s heaving stomach. </p><p>Javert sat up and looked at Valjean, beautiful and desperate, marked as Javert’s by the red at his neck and the white across his belly. He hummed in satisfaction. The Valjean of his old fantasies would have been disappointed in Javert's pleasure, or amused by it, and would demand Javert clean up his mess with his tongue. </p><p>Javert groaned at the thought and leaned down to taste himself on Valjean’s skin. Valjean gasped and his fingers found their way into Javert's hair, which pleased Javert further even if Valjean wasn't going to force him down. He ran his fingers through his come and licked them clean, ignoring Valjean’s cock until the worst of it was gone and Valjean skin glimmered with his saliva instead. </p><p>Then he flicked his tongue over the head of Valjean's cock, cleaning him of the fluid that gathered there, and again as more rose up in its place. </p><p>“Javert-” Valjean said, so delightfully horse and broken. “Javert-”</p><p>It was a plea of course, if it had been a command instead Javert wouldn't have been able to resist obeying. He'd wrap his lips around him, swallowing that cock into his mouth whole. It would be easy. So easy. Valjean would hold his head in place so Javert's nose was pressed into his pubes, smelling him, and Javert wouldn't be able to think of any other men, or any other cocks. </p><p>But Valjean only pleaded meekly, and Javert's memories were all too easy to reach. He continued lapping, wondering how full Valjean was, remembering the amount he'd covered himself with on the couch on his previous visit. Javert cupped his balls, feeling their weight, imagining Valjean blowing a huge load over his face, getting it in his hair, his beard, his mouth. He whined like the pathetic little bitch he was, and started pumping Valjean's cock with his other hand, aiming it at his face, desperate, desperate for Valjean to make him filthy. </p><p>Valjean convulsed and then ropes of white were spattering Javert's face. It would have been better to have had Valjean standing over him and have gravity work in his favour, but it was good. Better than good. He continued pulling and squeezing, wanting more, open-mouthed and panting to catch some on his tongue. </p><p>When he stopped, he could feel it sliding down his nose and cheek. He wanted Valjean to hold him by the neck and force him to look in a mirror. </p><p>“Javert- I'm… I'm sorry-”</p><p>Javert groaned and flopped onto his back. He licked his lips, tasting Valjean's bitterness. He heard Valjean in the bathroom, running water, cleaning himself. </p><p>Valjean returned quickly, his concerned face coming into view above Javert. </p><p>“Let's get you cleaned up.”</p><p>He raised a damp cloth to Javert's face, but Javert grabbed his wrist. He felt Valjean flinch. </p><p>“In a minute…” Javert muttered. </p><p>Valjean's brows pulled down for a moment, before his eyes widened. </p><p>“Ah. I see. Alright.”</p><p>Valjean sat beside him, gently stroking his chest. Javert frowned at the pants Valjean had put back on. </p><p>“I understand,” Valjean murmured. </p><p>Javert wanted to tell him he didn't understand at all. Instead he sighed, feeling Valjean's come drying on his face and wishing his phone wasn't so far away so he could take a selfie. </p><p>-----</p><p>Javert awoke warm and comfortable. He sighed, and burrowed against the warm, solid body beside him. His heart jumped suddenly, and he lurched to sit up. </p><p>“Javert?” Valjean blinked up at him. </p><p>Right. Of course. Valjean. He had never been stupid enough to fall asleep at anyone else's place. He didn't think he minded sleeping here though. </p><p>He sank back down and yawned. He heard Valjean laugh and felt his fingers comb through his hair. Javert lazily thumbed at his half-hard cock, leaning into Valjean's hand. Mornings like this definitely weren't so bad. </p><p>He cracked an eye open to drink in the sight of Valjean's bare chest in the light of day, the sun making the hair gold. As had always been the case regarding Valjean, seeing wasn't enough. Now the wine and urgency was out of his system, he wanted to explore every inch of Valjean so that nothing was hidden from him anymore. </p><p>He brushed a thumb over Valjean’s nipple, rubbing it into hardness as he bent to caress the other with his tongue. When they had stiffened to his satisfaction, he moved up to kiss the purple marks he had left the previous night, and feel the strength of his biceps with his fingers. He sat up to pull the covers from them and curled his lip in distaste at the pants Valjean wore. That was easily corrected. </p><p>He moved down again, a grin spreading across his face at the shape of Valjean's stirring cock. He mouthed at it through the fabric, the tension and heat in his gut becoming more intense. Valjean squirmed, and that always sent a thrill through him. </p><p>Javert pulled the pants off and tossed them on the floor, quick to get his hands back on Valjean. He spread his thighs as he kneaded his fingers into the firm muscle, getting a good view of everything that was spread out in front of him. </p><p>Valjean's face was turned away, panting into the pillow, his body flushed. </p><p>“Javert- I need to get up-”</p><p>Javert snorted. “I don't believe you have anywhere pressing to be.”</p><p>He pushed his legs further apart, getting his balls in his hand, rubbing and squeezing. </p><p>“Javert, I <em>need-</em>”</p><p>Oh, <em>need</em>, that was good. More forceful begging that had a clear command beneath it was one marginal step closer to an order. If he could get Valjean to say ‘<em>I need you to suck my dick</em>’, that would be enough right now. </p><p>“Javert- Javert!”</p><p>Valjean shoved him off and jumped from the bed, fleeing the room. Javert followed at a walk - he always did like the chase. </p><p>The bathroom. Valjean's desperation made more sense to him now. He had been in such a hurry, he had left the door wide open. Javert took it as an invitation. </p><p>As soon as Valjean saw him, he stopped pissing. Javert approached, standing at the edge of the toilet, aiming appropriately, and relaxed his own bladder. He reached over with his spare hand to hold Valjean's cock too. </p><p>“Finish.”</p><p>Valjean trembled, and Javert stroked him with his thumb. </p><p>“Finish.”</p><p>Valjean resigned himself with a small whimper, as his piss gushed forth once more. </p><p>Javert shook himself off and moved to stand behind Valjean instead, only momentarily releasing his cock. He continued stroking it with his thumb as his other hand ran up his thigh to his chest. </p><p>“Are you done?”</p><p>“Yes,” Valjean said, his voice tight with embarrassment. </p><p>Javert swiped over the head with his thumb, rubbing any remaining droplets away. He'd lick him dry if Valjean asked. Instead, he pressed closer, his own erection rubbing against Valjean’s cool skin. The hand on Valjean's chest pinched and twisted his nipples to make them stiff and tender. </p><p>“Then finish,” Javert growled into his ear as he pumped his cock. </p><p>He felt every breath against him as he kept Valjean trapped against his chest. He watched with great intensity as Valjean climaxed, his come disappointingly splashing into the toilet. </p><p>He stepped back and Valjean side stepped and went to the sink, without turning, to wash his hands even though he hadn't got dirty. He had to turn around to leave the room, so Javert waited for him to finish making a palava over drying off. </p><p>When he did finally turn, Javert wasn't disappointed. Valjean's nipples were pink and swollen, as were his lips where he must have chewed them in embarrassment. His cock, soft and small, nestled in his thatch of silvery hair, as if it too were embarrassed. </p><p>He wondered what he looked like to Valjean. This tall man thin when stripped of his uniform, the flush on his pale skin an angry red, fisting his engorged cock, uninvited in Valjean's bathroom. </p><p>“What do you want?” Valjean asked, with only the slightest hint of accusation. Javert didn't know if he meant in general or in this precise moment. </p><p>“I want you to tell me.”</p><p>That was a fairly accurate answer to both possibilities. </p><p>“Oh. Well, come back to the bedroom then?”</p><p><em>Tell, not ask </em>must have somehow shown on Javert's face, because Valjean corrected himself. </p><p>“The bedroom.”</p><p>Javert took it upon himself to spread out on the bed, hoping to strike some inspiration in Valjean. He was approached cautiously and touched far too delicately. For all the strength Javert knew he possessed, it was incredibly frustrating to not have Valjean <em>use </em>it on him. </p><p>Javert suffered this gentle touch, realising Valjean was exploring just as Javert had done to him when he had woken. He supposed he should give Valjean time to understand, but he had never been a particularly patient man. He would allow Valjean the time to poke at him if he attended to his own pleasure at the same time. Javert curled a hand around his cock, but Valjean grabbed his wrist. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Javert shuddered. That was more like it. Still not a firm order, but gentle command would suffice, especially accompanied by a firm grip. Javert relaxed his hand and allowed Valjean to move it to his side. </p><p>He submitted to Valjean's careful ministrations with a greater sense of arousal than before. </p><p>“It makes sense that you want to follow orders,” Valjean murmured. “But I'm not a mind-reader, Javert. Nor am I experienced in these matters. You will tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Fuck me,” Javert sighed, placated by the firm tone Valjean had adopted. “Put your fingers up my ass,” he was quick to amend. </p><p>“Ah. Right.”</p><p>Javert sat up and took hold of Valjean's wrist to bring his fingers into his mouth. He sucked those two fingers as if he were giving the best blowjob of his life, caressing them with his tongue, pulling his head back and forth to draw them in and out. His eyes never left Valjean's, and was pleased to see how wide his pupils had blown. Perhaps Valjean had desires too, buried deep inside. </p><p>He released Valjean's fingers, and laid back down, pulling his knees up in invitation. Javert had never been fucked on his back before, and he didn't often have the courtesy of fingering from strange, drunk men desperate for a quick fuck. The novelty was thrilling, and he absolutely wanted to see Valjean doing it, to know it was him. </p><p>“Don't I need to-”</p><p>Javert shook his head, trying to pull his legs up more. “... Please.”</p><p>A shiver ran up his spine, and he clamped his mouth shut. Strangely, he felt more vulnerable than he ever had, even though he was in the safety and comfort of Valjean's bedroom. </p><p>Valjean shifted closer, helping Javert hold his leg up with one hand. A small frown creased his brow as Javert felt a hesitant finger brush over his hole. Javert groaned, trying to rock himself down onto it. Valjean pushed in, his hesitance and desire for care only making it more excruciating. It burned, but one finger wasn’t anything - Javert had done worse to himself, and it was precisely what he wanted.</p><p>He groaned as Valjean slowly worked his finger inside. When he finally got it all the way in, probing around roughly, but only because of his cluelessness, Javert spoke again.</p><p>“Another.”</p><p>Valjean did as he wished. Javert wondered, almost hysterically, if Valjean would do whatever he wanted. But being fucked piously wasn’t the same, Valjean providing him mercy, trying to get him on a better path, away from public restrooms. He wanted to be fucked with passion and lust. Even hate would be better than pity or piety. </p><p>Valjean didn’t stop him when he started stroking himself this time, which was a little disappointing, but he was coming soon enough. Valjean pulled out the moment he was spent, and gently lowered Javert’s legs back onto the bed. When he opened his eyes, he found Valjean studying his face, that ridiculous concern in his eyes. Javert swallowed and turned his face away, but Valjean's hand was on his cheek so it only resulted in him turning into the touch. </p><p>“You are quite a mess,” Valjean observed, and Javert could imagine one of those cautious smiles tugging at his mouth. </p><p>This wasn't meant to be endearing, Valjean was meant to be disgusted and push him away or push him harder. Getting comfortable, being <em>endeared, </em>felt like they represented something far bigger, something Javert could not face and would not scale. </p><p>Javert smiled regardless, because Valjean didn't know how accurate his statement was. Then again, he had been the one to see Javert almost blow his brains out, so perhaps he did know what a mess he was. The fatalistic madness hadn’t left him in all these weeks, and he could feel it tugging at the edges of his mind. </p><p>He smiled. </p><p>-----</p><p>Valjean didn't seem so afraid the next time. Wasn't that what Javert had wanted, for Valjean to be confident enough to <em>take</em>? Yet, it felt like despite his best efforts, Valjean had still been corrupted, to be able to kiss him so readily and want Javert in his bed. </p><p>“You ever put anything up your ass?” Javert asked between his nips at Valjean's neck, knowing the answer but wanting to hear his reply. </p><p>Instead, Valjean leaned back and gave him a look. </p><p>“I didn't think you considered I had a history of smuggling.”</p><p>“I don't mean like that.”</p><p>Valjean shook his head and looked away, his body tense. </p><p>“Just searches, y’know?” His voice was soft and small, so wrong for it to be directed at Javert. “I don't understand how anyone can desire it.”</p><p>“I could make you understand,” Javert breathed. </p><p>Valjean said nothing, but they continued to touch one another. Unfortunately for Valjean, Javert became impatient quickly. He wanted more, needed more intense pleasure to stop him thinking. If Valjean could only take control, Javert wouldn't have to think at all, just have all the uncomfortable questions fucked out of him. </p><p>“Okay…” Valjean murmured, clearly reading the unsubtle hint of the increased strength of Javert's grip and his more demanding attitude. </p><p>“Okay what?” Javert asked, muffled by having his mouth against Valjean's chest. </p><p>“You could make me understand it.”</p><p>It must have been the fastest Javert had ever separated from him. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Valjean nodded and it appeared to be a great effort for him to look at Javert. As soon as he managed to look him in the eye, Javert jumped from the bed to find his coat and rummage in the pockets. </p><p>He returned to the bed, equipped with lube and a condom because he wasn't prepared to lower Valjean to his level, or scare him off. Yet at the sight of them, Valjean's expression became stony. </p><p>“I see you expected my agreement anyway.”</p><p>“It's always better to be prepared. I'd have thought you'd agree.”</p><p>“Because God forbid you'd have to wait <em>one</em> day.”</p><p>Valjean passed a hand over his face and sighed. </p><p>“Sorry. You're just full-on sometimes, y’know?” He smiled slightly, but he was still tense. </p><p>“You shouldn't apologise to me,” Javert said as he leaned in to kiss his jaw.</p><p>Javert wouldn't pretend he wasn't a problem, his cock was still rock-hard as proof of it. It was what he had wanted Valjean to realise all along. Yet he was still here, letting Javert touch him in places no one else had. </p><p>“Are you going to do it or what?”</p><p>Was this a challenge? A chance for Javert to redeem himself? Prove that he could wait a day, and as long as Valjean wanted?</p><p>“Get on your hands and knees if you want it,” Javert challenged in turn. </p><p>Clearly uncomfortable with having the decision laid on him, Valjean turned away from Javert and did as suggested. </p><p>Javert groaned at the sight of Valjean's ass being offered to him. He was frustrated in more ways than one - Valjean shouldn’t be doing this, he was a fool to ever trust Javert with anything. Javert wasn't a decent enough person to turn away from this, Valjean should know that. </p><p>He spread Valjean's cheeks to get a good view of his tight, puckered hole. He lubed his fingers and circled one around the edge before pressing in. Valjean immediately flinched, and Javert stilled to get him used to the sensation before pushing further. </p><p>He found himself murmuring reassurances, awkward and foreign to his tongue. He tried not to be too rough and to move as gradually as he could, willing Valjean to relax, wanting Valjean's body to accept his own after all he tried to convince himself otherwise. </p><p>He didn't want Valjean to reject him, not really. He wanted Valjean more than he had wanted anything in his life. That had been the problem. Javert knew he was lacking, knew Valjean deserved better, and had never relied on hope for anything. So he gave Valjean every opportunity to turn him away, to see what a terrible idea this would be, so he didn't have to hope, didn't have to make the uphill struggle of <em>changing</em>. </p><p>Hope was too fragile a thing and Javert was already cracked. He was convinced his efforts would fail, so he didn't try to save himself from breaking. </p><p>Sex was meant to <em>erase </em>such thoughts, not cause him to go into crisis. In reality, what they had started didn't feel like a terrible idea now, it actually felt pretty great. Javert actually looked forward to having dinner with Valjean, and doing basic shit he had never bothered to do with anyone else - handjobs, frotting… he had never fantasized about such vanilla activities and yet...</p><p><em>Valjean. </em>Because it was Valjean and Javert never had any hope of understanding him, because Valjean continually forced him to think and feel differently. Valjean was endlessly unexpected, often frustrating, and Javert hadn’t wanted anyone else for a very long time. </p><p>Valjean's body had marginally relaxed under Javert ministrations, and Javert wondered if he should try something else. He had never done it, but he watched plenty of porn and Valjean was clean enough. It would be suitably debasing too, rather than having Valjean shiver in uncomfortable submission beneath his fingers. </p><p>He pulled out, and Valjean shuddered at the sensation of emptiness. Javert admired the sight for a moment before leaning down, spreading Valjean wider, and taking him with his tongue instead. </p><p>Valjean was soft, warm and wet from lube. Javert distantly felt the throb of his own cock, but this act sufficiently filled his senses to continue without distraction. Valjean was loosening much more readily now, and when he actively pushed back, Javert groaned into him. </p><p>Javert stopped to wipe his chin and survey his work. Valjean's whole body had relaxed and a brief grope of his cock told Javert that Valjean did indeed have desires of his own now. His hole was pink and open in an invitation Javert couldn't resist. </p><p>He did remember the condom before he got too carried away, rolling it onto his cock and lubing up. It was right he shouldn't be granted the complete pleasure of Valjean's body and be allowed to stain it. </p><p>He eased himself in and was immediately overwhelmed by how tight Valjean was. Valjean tightened further as Javert pushed deeper. </p><p>“Fuck. God. Valjean. You're so fucking <em>tight. </em>Fuck.”</p><p>He couldn't help bucking his hips faster and harder, watching his cock disappear inside Valjean's previously untouched hole again and again. The pleasure was too all-consuming for Javert to last long. All the restraint he had trained into himself to last longer had vanished, as it often did in the face of Valjean. </p><p>His pace slowed, before finally coming to a stop, too aware now of the sensation of the come-filled condom. Valjean grunted when he pulled out and Javert grimaced as he removed the condom, tying it shut. Cleaning up could wait until he'd finished with Valjean though. </p><p>As he grabbed Valjean by his sides to get him to turn over, Valjean flinched away. Valjean's hands were shaking as he tried to pull the bedsheet out from under himself. Javert tried to go for his cock instead as he kissed his shoulder, but it was small and soft, shying away just like Valjean. </p><p>“Why didn't you say anything?” Javert asked, more accusatory than intended. “You were enjoying it! Did I… I hurt you, didn't I?”</p><p>Valjean successfully freed the sheet and pulled it around himself as he laid down, facing away from Javert. Changing position made him visibly flinch, which he tried to disguise with a shrug. </p><p>“It's not so bad,” he muttered into the pillow. </p><p><em>I've had worse,</em> he meant. </p><p>Javert's lip curled in a grimace, disgusted with himself, and left to clean up in the bathroom. Fucking an unruly prisoner was an old fantasy that had never carried as much weight as the others. Sometimes indulged by watching prison themed porn, but only as an exercise in denial. He had never really wanted it, and that truth had never been as stark as it was now. </p><p>When he returned to the bedroom, he intended to throw his clothes on, leave and never come back. A muffled ‘<em>Javert</em>’ when he entered, changed his plans. </p><p>Javert crept closer to Valjean, like a kicked dog. He crouched by the side of the bed looking at the floor. </p><p>“Stay,” Valjean pleaded, so quiet Javert wouldn't have heard if he wasn't so close. </p><p>“Why on Earth would you want me to stay after this?” Javert was bitter and angry at himself. Valjean's hand on his arm to comfort him only made it worse. “After all I've done…”</p><p>“Because I don't want to be alone.”</p><p>The confession was so raw and broken, that it made Javert shiver. Had he been taking advantage of Valjean's loneliness this whole time? Javert hadn’t even thought about the daughter - Valjean was apparently willing to risk his life for her happiness, yet she was entirely absent. </p><p>For the first time he realised that Valjean was vulnerable. He was old and lonely, with his own frailties, despite his strength. Javert could not miss how he still limped, and how it was worse on damp days. </p><p>Javert climbed into bed beside him, hesitant to touch him, as if now the cracks had been noticed they were more likely to break. But that wasn't true, and Javert rested a hand on Valjean's side, on top of the covers. </p><p>Valjean had never been any of the things Javert thought him to be - not a cold criminal, not a pure and unreachable Saint. Only a man, just like Valjean had tried to tell him. Damaged goods, both of them. He only hoped any damage Valjean had suffered that night was not irreparable. </p><p>-----</p><p>Javert hadn't gone to Valjean's apartment the following day. He had snuck out the morning after like a coward while Valjean was in the bathroom. This cowardice was another reason for the distaste he felt towards himself - when had he ever been afraid? Afraid of commitment, afraid of disappointing, afraid of being relied upon… He felt like grabbing Valjean by the shoulders and shaking him, telling him ‘<em>I'm not made for this!”</em></p><p>Of course Valjean would be unresisting, and look up at him with sorrowful eyes, filled with years of pain, and say: ‘<em>Neither was I.’</em></p><p>He should have known that they had never been able to escape each other. Valjean knocked on his door the following night, staring at his shoes. Javert stepped back to allow him in, and after the door had closed neither of them spoke. </p><p>“At least come to the living room,” Javert muttered, leading the way. </p><p>He sat on the couch but Valjean did not. Javert waited, but Valjean didn't give any indication he was going to speak. </p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“I… I wanted to ask- Could you check? Check everything’s okay?”</p><p>He did look at Javert when he didn't immediately reply, and noticed his frown of confusion. </p><p>“Check, y’know, down there.”</p><p>“Ah. Wait, it still hurts?”</p><p>“No, not really, not so much now. I'm just… worried. I don't know.”</p><p>“Okay. I'll check if you want. I'm sure it's fine.”</p><p>Valjean nodded and Javert realised he shouldn't have left him with these new, uncomfortable sensations that might have scared him. </p><p>“Um, alright. Let's…” Javert hastily got up and rearranged the cushions at one end of the couch. “If you bent over the armrest and laid your chest against these cushions, would that be comfortable?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>Strangely, Javert's awkwardness and hesitance appeared to make Valjean relax. He moved to stand by the side of the couch. </p><p>“You'll need to drop your pants if you want me to look.”</p><p>Javert heard the clinking of Valjean's belt buckle and the Valjean pushed his pants and briefs down. </p><p>“Just lean over, okay? I'll take a quick look.”</p><p>Valjean did as he was asked, even spreading his legs a little. Javert went to his knees behind him and parted his cheeks to see better. As expected, but still much to his relief, it looked exactly the same as before. </p><p>“It looks okay. Not inflamed or anything. I mean, I'm not a doctor but if you wanted me to feel a bit to make sure, I could. No agenda.”</p><p>“Yeah. Okay. Thank you.”</p><p>“Two seconds, I'll run and get the lube.”</p><p>Javert ran to the bedroom, opened the cupboard compartment of his wardrobe to retrieve the lube, and ran straight back. </p><p>“Alright. I'll be quick.”</p><p>Javert put plenty of lube on his index finger before easing it in. As soon as he breached Valjean's body, he felt him reflexively jerk to stand up and close his body off to the intrusion. Javert placed his other hand against the small of his back to keep him in place. He tried not to move his finger around too much, and pulled out once he got up to the second knuckle. </p><p>“Seems fine. Is there a reason you're worried? You should see a doctor…”</p><p>“No. It feels more normal today.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Valjean straightened and pulled his pants up. </p><p>“Do you, uh, want a drink or something?”</p><p>A small smile graced Valjean's lips and he nodded. </p><p>“I only have coffee. No milk because it always goes off. There's sugar somewhere though, I think.”</p><p>“That's fine,” Valjean said, still smiling. “Thank you.”</p><p>Valjean sat at the table as Javert looked through the cupboards for the sugar. Javert had never had anyone sit at his table before. He only had two chairs because they came as a set with the table, the spare was usually reserved for his bag or his feet. </p><p>Sugar located and coffee made, Javert sat opposite Valjean. Valjean had two sugars due to the lack of milk (and, Javert suspected, only because he had gone to the trouble of finding it). </p><p>“I was thinking…” Valjean began after a few sips. “I didn't use lube for you.”</p><p>“Only because that's what I wanted. It was fine. I wanted it. Don't worry about it. I'm just uh, used to this stuff.”</p><p>“Yes. You do seem to be.”</p><p>Valjean sipped at his coffee again, but Javert could still see the smile in his eyes. </p><p>“About the other day-”</p><p>“Don't apologise,” Javert interrupted. “I got carried away. It's fine if you didn't like it.”</p><p>“I wasn't going to apologise.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“It's true, I'm afraid I didn't like it. It was uncomfortable. But… But I did quite like your tongue.”</p><p>“I'll eat you out whenever you want me to,” Javert said immediately. “Gladly.”</p><p>Valjean raised his mug to his lips again to hide his blush. </p><p>They continued drinking in silence, but Javert's mind was preoccupied with scenarios and positions in which he might eat Valjean's ass, so he wouldn't have been much good for conversation anyway. His boner had rarely been appropriate, but it certainly wasn’t now, despite the conversation. As always, Javert had meant every word he said. He wanted Valjean, and if that meant keeping his dick in his pants for once, he’d try.</p><p>“What about now?” Valjean asked into his empty mug.</p><p>“Now what?”</p><p>“Your tongue.”</p><p>Was Valjean <em>trying</em> to drive him crazy?</p><p>“I said ‘whenever’ didn’t I?”</p><p>“But just your tongue this time.”</p><p>“And where do you want to be? On your back, spread out on this table? Bent over the arm of the couch? Or on my bed where I’ve jerked off every night, thinking of you?”</p><p>“The bed,” Valjean murmured to the table.</p><p>“We ought to get to the bedroom then.”</p><p>As Javert stood and stepped away from the table, he could see Valjean take note of the hard line of Javert's cock through his pants. Javert smirked. </p><p>“Changed your mind?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>On their way to the bedroom, Javert voiced his confusion.</p><p>“You're not expecting me to be a better man here, right? You should know by now that I'm not. If we go in there, I <em>am </em>gonna eat you out.”</p><p>“I know,” Valjean said, making his point by cutting in front of Javert to enter the room first. “But you are a better man than you were. And you're a better man today than you were two nights ago.”</p><p>“That's not true.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>Valjean pulled him down by the front of his shirt to kiss him, apparently not interested in arguing over the amount of light in Javert's soul for once. Then, he was untucking Javert's shirt and fumbling at the buttons, trying not to break the kiss. </p><p>Was Valjean really taking what he wanted? Javert shuddered at the possibility as Valjean pulled his shirt from him and worked on unbuckling his belt. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to prevent any pathetic noises leaving his mouth as Valjean kissed his chest and shoved his pants down. </p><p>He trembled, naked, in front of a fully clothed and in control Valjean. </p><p>“Sit on my face.” Thankfully, it didn't come out as a plea. </p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>“Sit on my face and make me,” Javert insisted with slightly more desperation. </p><p>Valjean nodded. “Lie on the bed then.”</p><p>Javert eagerly complied, lying flat on his back, and turned his head to watch Valjean undress. Tattoos and scars were bared before him, for Javert's eyes alone. No one else would have such a privilege. </p><p>Valjean was only half hard, and Javert wondered how needy he looked to him - if his eyes showed his desperation more than the obvious need of his cock. Valjean approached with his usual caution and hesitance. He inhaled to apparently give himself courage before he climbed on the bed and over Javert. </p><p>Valjean was appropriately positioned, facing away with his knees either side of Javert, but he wasn't lowering his ass. Javert took it upon himself to grasp Valjean's hips and lean up, kissing the small of his back as he laid back, bringing Valjean down with him. </p><p>Javert moved his hands down to squeeze his ass before parting his cheeks. He wasted no time in dragging his tongue over that puckered pink hole, as tight as ever. Valjean whimpered above him and Javert continued lapping with broad strokes. Like a dog, he thought, and shivered. </p><p>Then he began circling the rim, feeling Valjean shudder. A quick, flat stroke up across it made Valjean gasp, then a slow circling before the tip of his tongue dipped inside. There was no tensing or pulling back at the intrusion, but Javert returned to his pattern of licking and circling, broken by the occasion dive inside, for longer each time, making them both wait. Wanting to drive Valjean crazy. Wanting Valjean to need him. </p><p>When Valjean started pushing down against him, Javert eagerly complied. The more Javert gave him, the more Valjean let go, until he was spreading his legs wider and rubbing himself against Javert's tongue.</p><p>Javert felt the insistent pulse of his own cock and was well aware he couldn't reach it. He was entirely at Valjean's mercy. Valjean could keep him here for hours, only offering this dirtiest of places he wouldn't touch himself for Javert to deal with. Javert's mouth would run dry and his jaw would ache, but he'd feel that ache for days. </p><p>He groaned, writhing and curling his toes in the sheets. That was all Valjean would see, how much Javert was enjoying this debasement. There was no hiding or disguising it as something else. </p><p>Valjean tensed, his hole tightening again, and Javert felt hot come splatter over his skin. Javert made a noise of approval and resumed licking. Valjean hadn't told him to stop. </p><p>He moaned into Valjean's ass at the sudden sensation of Valjean stroking his cock. He was glad having his face pressed between Valjean cheeks would muffle all of his whimpers. He didn't have any control, if Valjean dictated he would come now, he didn't have a choice. </p><p>He did come, sooner than he would have liked, but his lack of agency in the situation meant it wasn't disappointing. Valjean rather clumsily got off him and laid beside him instead. </p><p>“Thank you,” he murmured. “It doesn't feel weird there anymore, just good.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Javert had his eyes closed, feeling his sweat cool in the air. </p><p>“I think you like getting in a mess.”</p><p>Javert could hear that coy smile in his voice again. </p><p>“Oh-”</p><p>He opened his eyes at Valjean's change in tone. He raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Nothing. It's nothing.”</p><p>Javert turned his head to see his open wardrobe cabinet, filled with his collection of dildos and other toys. </p><p>“You've never seen a dildo before?”</p><p>“I know what they are!”</p><p>“But you're surprised.”</p><p>“I suppose I shouldn't be.”</p><p>“Because I'm a slut.”</p><p>Valjean was quick to frown and shake his head. </p><p>“Sexually expressive,” he said with a smile. </p><p>“Do you want me to use one?” Javert asked before he could stop himself, to prove his point. </p><p>“We just-”</p><p>“I can take it. You can pick one for me if you're brave enough.”</p><p>“Oh. You would use it on yourself?”</p><p>“Of course,” Javert said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>To his surprise, Valjean did get off the bed and approach the wardrobe. Javert watched with interest as he seemed to try not to touch anything. The one he returned to the bed with was one of the smaller toys Javert owned, and Javert supposed he should have seen that coming. At least it was a vibrating plug. </p><p>“Use lube,” Valjean said as he put it into Javert's hand. </p><p>Javert sighed but did as he was told, slicking it before shoving it into himself with a speed and ease that clearly took Valjean by surprise. He fumbled a little to turn it on, but that was only because it had been a while since he'd used it. He groaned, lifting his legs to make sure Valjean could see it inside him and hear it buzzing. </p><p>“I'm a slut.”</p><p>He pushed his fingers against it. He imagined Valjean watching him like this until he was ready again and then fucking Javert’s pre-prepared hole. Then maybe he'd shove the plug back in when he was done. </p><p>“Javert-”</p><p>“I'm such a slut, Valjean, I don't even know how many guys have fucked me.”</p><p>He saw Valjean's eyes widen in shock. Javert groaned, pressing against the plug again, words spilling off his tongue. </p><p>“I let anyone fuck me in bathroom stalls. I even asked to suck their cocks.”</p><p>Now Valjean's expression was pinched by hurt. </p><p>“I'm not messy, I'm filthy.”</p><p>Valjean got up and turned away from the sight of him, covered in come and trying to work a plug deeper inside himself. He'd finally seen Javert for what he was, but it didn't feel as good as Javert had wanted it to. There wasn't even any of Valjean's customary pity. Maybe he could finally see Javert was beyond saving. </p><p>He watched Valjean dress and leave, not quite believing he would go. At the sound of the front door closing he felt cold, disgusting and ashamed, but not in the way he had wanted. </p><p>-----</p><p>Javert hadn't been able to sleep. He kept checking his phone, <em>wanting </em>to receive a text this time. He even made a few aborted attempts of typing one out himself. </p><p>There was no word from Valjean all week, and Javert's mood was dangerously sour. He couldn't even enjoy himself using the contents of his cabinet. Whenever he looked at it he was reminded of Valjean distaste, and instead of being arousing, it reminded him of the chance he'd lost. He resorted to angrily jerking off to porn. </p><p>When there was a knock at his door late on Sunday night, he frowned. He almost didn't bother to answer it but annoyance got the better of him. Whoever was knocking on doors at this time of night deserved at least a discouraging glare. </p><p>He was taken aback to see Valjean, his heart leapt in his chest, and before he could speak, Valjean shoved him back forcefully. He kicked the door closed behind him and firmly grasped the back of Javert's neck to pull him down to kiss him. </p><p><em>I can't be saved. Don't try, </em>he wanted to say, but Valjean was roughly pulling him along to the bedroom and Javert was too weak to protest. This was the exact treatment he had fantasized about for so long. </p><p>Whenever Javert tried to look at him, Valjean's face was turned away or he started kissing him again. He began pulling Javert's clothes off, still not speaking a word. </p><p>As soon as Javert was naked, he was spun to face the bed and pushed onto it. Javert moaned, dizzy with lust, as he raised his ass and spread his legs in invitation. He saw Valjean's arm reach into his periphery to get the lube on the bedside table and his mouth went dry. </p><p>He moaned again as Valjean's slick finger probed at him. His hands were shaking, as usual, but it made it real. It was still Valjean if he was still hesitant. Part of Javert was expecting him to have to retreat, to apologise and run off again, admitting he couldn't deal with Javert anymore. </p><p>The finger pushed in and Javert sighed in satisfaction. He pushed back, fucking himself on it until Valjean pulled out and pushed in with another. Javert took him easily and eagerly, but still was not convinced that Valjean was going to actually fuck him. </p><p>Even when the fingers left him empty and he heard the clinking of Valjean's belt, followed by the sound of his zipper, he still did not expect Valjean to go through with it. Not until the thick, blunt head of his cock was pushing into him, making Javert groan and hang his head in total submission. </p><p>Javert stopped caring about the noise he made. He hadn't expected it to be like this - Valjean's cock wasn't long enough to reach his prostate, the most Javert got was the occasional, very slightest brush. It was an infuriating, wonderful denial that drove Javert crazy. It made him even more desperate, even more pathetic as he drove himself back trying to chase the pleasure. </p><p>The only sounds were his harsh breathing and the slap of Valjean's flesh against his. He didn't want to ruin it with words but Valjean's name was falling from his lips with every breath. Pleading. Begging. </p><p>As always, Valjean provided mercy. His rough hand took hold of Javert's cock in a firm grip, stroking haphazardly. It was enough, more than enough. Javert was coming and moaning just like the guys in all the shitty porn he'd been watching every night. </p><p>Valjean was quick to pull out and leave him, shutting himself in the bathroom. He hadn't come, or perhaps he'd put a condom on? Javert's mind wasn't fit for thinking. He groaned into the pillow, lazily writhing against the bedsheet, feeling the sticky patch of come he'd made. </p><p>Javert felt his eyes begin to grow heavy now his body was loose and satisfied. Valjean still hadn’t emerged from the bathroom. Javert knew he'd regret it in the morning if he didn't shower now. He couldn't say how much time had passed since Valjean left, so he waited a few more minutes before forcing himself up with a grunt. </p><p>“Valjean, what-” <em>is taking so long</em> was forgotten as he opened the door. </p><p>Valjean was in the shower, facing the wall. Just standing still and hugging himself. </p><p>“Valjean?” </p><p>He opened the shower door and Valjean startled, turning towards him. His eyes were red and puffy, his face twisted in anguish. </p><p>“Fuck!” Javert hissed at the icy cold water. </p><p>He turned up the hot water and got under it himself to quickly rinse off. Valjean left the shower as he did so, and Javert watched him as he shakily dried off. </p><p>Javert made sure he was out before Valjean had finished. </p><p>“I don't understand,” he muttered as he scrubbed a towel over his hair. “You didn't like that either? You're the one who did it.” </p><p>Valjean avoided looking at him by securing the towel around his waist. </p><p>“<em>Valjean,</em>” Javert snapped, beginning to get pissed off after feeling so good.</p><p>Valjean whirled on him then. </p><p>“Why did you even keep coming to see me when I'm not going to be enough? Is it a game to you? Are you still trying to get back at me? Trying to make me feel like an awful person because I'm a con?”</p><p>Valjean shook his head, his teeth bared in a bitter smile. </p><p>“Of course you don't even have the common decency to tell me you're sleeping with other people for safety reasons.”</p><p>“W- Wait, what?”</p><p>“Don't play dumb with me! You told me yourself that you get <em>used </em>by other men.”</p><p>“Valjean-” Javert reached out to him but his hand was slapped away. </p><p>“For some reason I was stupid enough to think that doing this, giving you what you seemed to like, would stop you going elsewhere. But you never asked me to do this to you. You get it from other guys but you didn't want it from me because I'm a con, and you've been laughing the whole time-”</p><p>“<em>Valjean!” </em>Javert grabbed him by the shoulders. “I don't go to those bars anymore! Not for a long time!”</p><p>“Then <em>why</em> did you tell me?”</p><p>“I… I don't know. I wanted you to see what I was.”</p><p>Valjean sighed and rubbed his forehead. </p><p>“You really did those things?” He asked quietly. “I don't want you to go to those places. It's unsafe.”</p><p>“I won't. You're the only one I want.”</p><p>Valjean scoffed. “How can that be when I can't satisfy you?”</p><p>“I don't know where you're getting this idea from. Were you blind and deaf to what just happened?” Javert asked, pointing to the bedroom. </p><p>“But I'm… It's clear from your <em>collection</em> that you prefer… big… men.”</p><p>“You fucking idiot,” Javert muttered. “I want you and your little cock, okay? It feels pretty great, in its own way.”</p><p>“Oh…” Valjean still looked wary, as if he didn't quite believe what Javert was telling him. “Then you did want me to do that.”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>. Christ Valjean, it's too late for this. Are you coming to bed? I'll sleep on the couch.”</p><p>Javert finished drying off but Valjean didn't leave. He reached out to hold Javert’s arm as he went to leave the room. </p><p>“I think you should come to bed too.”</p><p>Laying in the dark together, with Valjean spooning him, Javert was sure he heard some snuffles of quietly shed tears, but Valjean didn't leave. His arm held Javert tighter, so Javert thought it must be okay. </p><p>-----</p><p>Javert had very nearly been late to work for the first time in his life. How was he <em>not </em>going to be horny waking up with Valjean in his bed? A Valjean who was apparently very cuddly, very muscular and extremely naked. </p><p>Unfortunately, Javert had to make do with a handjob, and even then he was still nearly late. He had to forgo his morning coffee, but Valjean shyly and slowly stroking him to agonising completion was worth it. </p><p>Valjean occupied his thoughts all day (as he had done for many weeks, perhaps even years), but now those thoughts came with excitable anticipation. He considered going straight to Valjean's place after work, but his uniform would undoubtedly kill the mood. </p><p>As soon as he was out of the building, on his way home, the buzz of excitement became more intense. He decided he would shower and go to Valjean's as quickly as possible. He'd go commando. Maybe shirtless under his coat too. Yeah. Fuck it. What was the point of clothes?</p><p>He shoved the key in his apartment door, annoyed at each new obstacle. When he opened it and went to close it behind him, someone wrenched it back open. Javert spun around, hand on his holster, to be met with Valjean's sheepish expression. </p><p>“Hello Javert.”</p><p>“Fuck. Don't sneak up on me like that. Not when I have all my gear anyway.”</p><p>He pulled Valjean inside with him and successfully closed the door. Valjean could absolutely force entry into Javert's apartment, and that knowledge only served to further excite him. </p><p>“You should shower,” Valjean told him. There was something in his voice Javert couldn't quite place. Probably a result of the uniform. </p><p>“I know. That's what I was <em>planning </em>to do until you barged in here.”</p><p>Valjean grabbed his arm as he turned away. “You're forgetting something.”</p><p>He reached up and kissed Javert briefly, before pushing him back.</p><p>“Now shower.”</p><p>What was the point if they were going to fuck? Showering after was more sensible, surely. Javert could jump him right in the hall-</p><p>“<em>Javert. </em>Shower.”</p><p>“Hmpf.”</p><p>He'd play by Valjean's rules, but only because he sounded appropriately demanding. Enough to remind him of Madeleine when he was riled enough to get terse. Back then, Javert had absolutely argued with him to needle him enough to speak like that. </p><p>Valjean was infinitely better than the dream of Madeleine. He was flustered and spirited where Madeleine had been cool and distant. His blood ran hot with desire which made him flush and squirm. He was superior to the fantasy of the convict who had been cold and hard. Valjean was softness and warmth, his body and his eyes. He gave instead of taking, but not piously, as he received from Javert in turn. He entrusted himself to Javert, and he was Javert's alone. </p><p>Javert was surprised to find Valjean in the bathroom with him. His thoughts of shower sex were quickly dispelled as Valjean sat on the toilet lid. </p><p>“Well? Aren't you going to turn the water on?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.”</p><p>If Valjean wanted to watch him shower, fine. Whatever he was into, Javert would give him something to look at. He’d certainly put up with enough of Javert’s shit. </p><p>Javert turned the shower on, leaving it to warm up as he undressed. For once, Valjean’s eyes never left him, even though his cheeks still reddened. Javert felt faintly ridiculous that he was hard just from Valjean sitting there, but it <em>was </em>hot. Valjean could see, and he knew <em>exactly</em> what he was doing to Javert.</p><p><em>Two can play at this game</em>, Javert thought as he stepped into the shower, preparing to put on a show that would make Valjean squirm.</p><p>“You said you were filthy, so I think you should clean yourself… <em>thoroughly, </em>so I can see how clean you are.”</p><p>Javert groaned through his teeth. Valjean had come here with a plan, a very good plan, and Javert was eager to see where it led.</p><p>He stepped into the shower, leaving the door open otherwise Valjean might not see a thing if it steamed up. He squirted far too much shower gel into his palm and began to soap himself up.</p><p>It wasn’t something Javert would’ve thought of, but it was definitely erotic. His hands running all over himself, leaving his skin slick and smooth, Valjean still watching. He teased his nipples whenever he passed them, which was often, and any noise he made seemed to echo off the tiles.</p><p>More gel. Javert coated his fingers and turned around. He’d definitely be thorough. He squatted down and pushed a slick finger inside himself, hissing at the sting of the soap. He groaned, working it inside himself, before pulling out to add another.</p><p>“Javert.” Valjean had to raise his voice to make sure he was heard above the running water, and Javert groaned at that too.</p><p>Valjean had stopped him just before he shoved his fingers up his ass again. Javert supposed the purpose was for him to be clean, and finger-fucking himself might defeat the point, even if it was in the shower.</p><p>“Javert. I think that’s enough. Wash your hair and rinse off, then we’ll see.”</p><p>See about what? Javert’s cock twitched in anticipation and he was quick to follow Valjean’s instructions. He tried his best not to rush, and to ensure all suds had been washed away.</p><p>“If you think you’re finished, turn the water off,” Valjean said the moment Javert stopped washing.</p><p>Without the noise of the shower, Javert’s breathing sounded much too loud and harsh.</p><p>“Let’s have a look at you then…” Valjean got up and moved towards him. Javert shivered.</p><p>Valjean seemed like he was focusing very hard on not looking away. He chewed his lip as he forced himself to look Javert up and down. </p><p>“Turn around.”</p><p>Javert did as he was told, goosebumps beginning to rise on his arms from the cooling water. </p><p>“You've been keeping to yourself?”</p><p>“Yes. I told you-”</p><p>“Bend over and I'll see for myself.”</p><p>Javert couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, but that didn't stop him from bending and bracing his hands against the wall. Valjean spread his cheeks and cool air caressed his hole.  </p><p>“Good,” Valjean murmured, before pressing the tip of his finger inside. </p><p>Javert moaned, but Valjean had already pulled out. </p><p>“Very good.”</p><p>Javert tried to simultaneously turn and step out of the shower, causing him to slip on the wet tiles. Valjean caught him before he caused himself an embarrassing injury, concern flashing through his eyes, but Javert opted to sink to his knees anyway. The outline of Valjean's hard cock in front of his face. </p><p>“Please,” he both loved and hated how pathetic he sounded. “Please-”</p><p>“Please what?” Valjean couldn't keep the tremor from his voice anymore. </p><p>“Let me suck your cock. God, Valjean I fuckin-”</p><p>“Ah, ah, not if you're going to have a filthy mouth.”</p><p>Javert's mouth snapped shut. </p><p>“But you seem to have been very good…”</p><p>Javert nodded, unable to take his eyes off the cock in front of him. At the sound of Valjean's belt, Javert's cock jerked and he slumped forward to begin eagerly mouthing at the tantalising shape in Valjean's pants. </p><p>“Ah- Javert-” Valjean sounded suddenly so shaken and helpless. His hand clutched Javert's wet hair, and Javert moaned, frantically fumbling with Valjean's zipper. </p><p>Valjean's hands left him to get his cock out, and he gasped sharply as Javert took all of it into his mouth as soon as he was able. After a few initial seconds of desperate sucking, Javert settled into a steadier rhythm. He could feel Valjean's powerful thighs trembling and hear his gasping, stuttered breaths. </p><p>“Ah- very good. Yes.”</p><p>He was sucking <em>Valjean's </em>cock, in his own bathroom. Finally. Finally. </p><p>“J-Javert. That's enough.”</p><p>Javert whined, stopped bobbing his head, but didn't cease the strokes of his tongue. </p><p>“Javert.”</p><p>Javert pushed himself back, releasing Valjean from his mouth, leaving his cock hot and wet. Javert licked his lips, wanting it right back in his mouth again. </p><p>“Now,” Valjean said, attempting to push the quiver out of his voice. “You need to dry off before you come to the bedroom.”</p><p>Javert couldn't help the forlorn moan that escaped him. </p><p>“Now, now, the quicker you are about it, the quicker you'll be in the bedroom.”</p><p>Valjean sounded amused and fond, not mocking or disgusted. Javert didn't mind. Right now he didn't care at all. </p><p>“Well. I'll wait for you in there. Oh-”</p><p>Javert finally looked up at his face to see Valjean glancing away from his cock. </p><p>“Be careful you don't get in a mess again.”</p><p>With that, Valjean left and Javert looked down at the string of precome connecting his cock to the tiles beneath. He stumbled up, his knees stiff from the cold, hard floor, and grabbed a towel to dry off and clean up with. </p><p>He felt disproportionately sensitive to the towel rubbing over his skin. He bit his lip and watched as more precome welled up at the tip of his aching cock. He thought, with an absurd spike of panic, that he would never get out of here if he had to wipe away every drop of precome. </p><p>A rapid and intoxicating rebellious thought, hot and heady with intense shame, went through him as Valjean's last command rang in his ears. The towel was too much, everything was too much and not enough, and his come was spattering the shower door. </p><p>He choked out a feeble whimper, and remained frozen, watching it slide down the glass. </p><p>“Javert?” Valjean, concerned again. </p><p>Javert couldn't bear to turn to him in the doorway, shame still hot in his belly and burning his face. </p><p>“Ah. I see. Well. What… What do you say?”</p><p>“I… I'm sorry. I made a mess. Uh. I'll clean it up.”</p><p>Javert was on his knees again, tongue against the glass. He could feel the heat of his face radiating back at him as he dutifully licked up his own come. </p><p>He sat back when he was done, staring at the smeared glass. </p><p>“That's... Good. Yes.” </p><p>Javert shuddered when Valjean rested a hand on top of his head. </p><p>“I suppose you might as well finish what you started. But in the bedroom, you're getting cold.”</p><p>Valjean caressed his cheek gently, and Javert tried to lean into it, but Valjean had slipped away again. He did help Javert up when he tried to stand and Javert realised he was naked. Javert turned towards the sink, grabbing the mouthwash in shaking hands. He needed a clean mouth. </p><p>Valjean waited by his side, a steadying hand at the small of his back, as Javert swilled mouthwash for precisely thirty seconds. </p><p>“Good,” Valjean murmured when he spat into the sink, and carefully guided him back to the bedroom. </p><p>Valjean got into bed and lifted the covers. </p><p>“Get under. You're very cold.”</p><p>Javert crawled beneath the covers, and when Valjean laid them down again it was dark and warm, filled with Valjean's body heat and his scent. Valjean flinched when Javert's cool skin brushed against his, but generally it seemed his body was far more relaxed when hidden from view. </p><p>Javert nosed around in the dark, kissing Valjean's thighs and anywhere else he encountered until he found his cock. Javert drew it into his mouth again, savouring it this time as he set to work. He tried to encourage every upward twitch of Valjean's hips and every muffled sound he heard by giving more. </p><p>When hot, bitter fluid graced his tongue, he swallowed, and kept swallowing until Valjean was spent. He didn't release Valjean's cock though, continuing to gently lick and suck, unwilling to relinquish his reward. </p><p>“Javert. Come to bed,” Valjean said lazily as he raised the covers. </p><p>Javert released him with some reluctance before stretching up the bed beside Valjean, who immediately curled against him. </p><p>“You're nice and warm now,” he murmured against Javert's neck. </p><p>Javert was fascinated to have the powerful body of Valjean relaxing into sleep in his arms. </p><p>“You're full of surprises. Not what I expected at all. In a good way.”</p><p><em>I know the feeling</em>, Javert thought, sighing with something that might even be contentment as Valjean snuggled closer. </p><p>-----</p><p>Javert was on Valjean's doorstep the next night. He'd even brought wine - a shitty apology for what had happened the last time he visited. Valjean smiled at him in a way he really didn't deserve. It was absurd. Javert had decided that before he left his apartment, fussing in the mirror over slicking his hair back and straightening his freshly ironed shirt. </p><p>There was dinner and <em>conversation</em>. Thankfully Valjean hadn't gone so far as to light candles. Despite its ludicrousness, this charade appeared to relax Valjean. He seemed happy and Javert didn't think he'd ever be able to fathom it. </p><p>Valjean even hummed as he did the dishes. The wine had probably helped, and Javert's resentment of the price tag faded a little. </p><p>“You should shower,” Valjean said as he dried his hands and Javert heart leapt. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He'd even purchased a suitably rough sponge, which he had shoved in his coat pocket, in the hope that this would happen again. He went to retrieve it before joining Valjean in the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow at Javert's new purchase in silent amusement. </p><p>Javert didn't have to be told, he turned the shower on, stripped and stepped into the bathtub. The shower curtain needed pulling across but Valjean leaned against the door where he could see. </p><p>The shower gel smelled of Valjean, and Javert eagerly covered himself in his scent. He scrubbed his body roughly until his skin was pink and tingling, rubbed the coarse sponge over his cock until it hurt. He cleaned his ass with a soapy finger so he was tender and raw all over. Then he turned the water off. </p><p>Valjean pulled the curtain aside and helped him step out of the tub. He stood there, excited under Valjean's scrutiny. The occasional brush of a finger made him shiver. </p><p>“You've been good?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Javert bent over, offering his ass for inspection. Valjean probed him just like before, and hummed in satisfaction before patting his cheek. </p><p>Javert straightened and Valjean handed him a towel. </p><p>“Dry off and come to the bedroom. Can you do that?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Javert wouldn't fuck it up this time. He dried as quickly as he could while still drying off as best as he was able. </p><p>He found Valjean in the bedroom, shirtless, sitting on the edge of the bed. Javert didn't fail to notice the lube and condom very deliberately placed on the bedside table. Valjean saw him looking. </p><p>“You want it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Lie on your back then.”</p><p>As Javert did as he was told, Valjean removed his pants. He seemed to hesitate, no doubt recalling their previous attempts which he seemed to regret. </p><p>“Please, Valjean,” Javert insisted, determined that Valjean would enjoy it this time. </p><p>Valjean nodded, his expression softening into gentle fondness that Javert didn’t think was appropriate. His thumb caressed Javert's cheek and Javert took his fingers into his mouth to change that expression into something more lustful. He watched in satisfaction as Valjean's eyes darkened. </p><p>Valjean pulled his hand free to lube his fingers. If he was so insistent on using lube, Javert thought he ought to supply him with better, stimulating ones. </p><p>Javert held his knees to give him access as Valjean sat at the end of the bed. He watched Valjean intently as he cautiously breached Javert's body. His forehead creased in a frown of concern. Javert tried to rock up against him, causing Valjean to look at his face. Javert smirked, bucking up again, and Valjean's eyes crinkled at the edges. </p><p>The second finger was added far more swifty, but Javert still felt himself growing impatient, despite all Valjean had done for him. </p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>“But-” Valjean took one look at him and sighed. “I suppose you have been good…”</p><p>“Yeah. I didn’t even use anything in my cabinet of curiosities last night,” Javert said with a smirk that’s effect was probably diminished by having his legs up and Valjean’s fingers in his ass.</p><p>“Oh really?” Valjean said, amusement in his voice. “Something tells me you haven’t been <em>entirely</em> chaste though.”</p><p>“Well I had to at least jerk off! Not everyone can be a monk, Valjean. But I didn’t even watch any porn either.”</p><p>Valjean chuckled at how smug Javert was about these facts, and pulled out.</p><p>“Very good then.”</p><p>He reached over to the bedside table.</p><p>“No- Valjean. No condoms. You saw how clean I am, right?” Valjean hesitated, but didn’t move back. “I mean, I get it. It’s responsible but… Honestly, I’m clean. I got tested and everything. Of course I did. Fuck, I should've brought the letter…”</p><p>“Is it so important to you?” Valjean asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Javert admitted, realising just how important it was. </p><p>Valjean had reassured him his body was clean, scrubbed into the only form of purity he’d ever be able to attain. Evidence of other men had been erased by time, but good soap helped to reinforce their absence. This was the most suitable he’d ever be for Valjean, and if Valjean could come inside him, marking Javert as his own, that <em>was </em>important.</p><p>Valjean kissed him so softly it was maddening. Then, he sat back, lubed up and pushed in.</p><p>Javert groaned at the slight stretch and closed his eyes to feel Valjean working his way inside him. He opened them again at the soft, stifled noises Valjean made and realised what he was missing.</p><p>Valjean panted above him, the muscles in his arms taught and their strength undeniable. His breath huffed and his pecs bounced with every thrust. It was too tempting for Javert to resist, he reached out to grope them, Valjean’s prison number displayed between his hands. He was being pinned and fucked by Jean Valjean, convict, mayor, holy man, <em>good </em>man. In Valjean’s bed, with Valjean’s food in his stomach and Valjean’s soap on his skin.</p><p>Valjean leaned down to kiss him. Javert had never wanted romance, never wanted affection - <em>especially </em>not during sex, but this was Valjean, he wanted everything from Valjean. He was being moulded into something no other man had fucked. It was <em>right</em>.</p><p>He whimpered at the enticing little jolts of pleasure from inside him. He’d let Valjean steadily fuck him all night, staring at him with those deep, dark eyes, kissing him gently as if he deserved it.</p><p>There were absolutely no complaints when Valjean began pounding into him harder and faster though. Valjean felt far more powerful then, grunting with each thrust and pushing Javert into the mattress. Javert, for his part, responded vocally and enthusiastically. </p><p>A brief thought flew through his head about Valjean's neighbours and he decided he very much wanted them to hear. To know Valjean had someone to fuck, who was also very good at it, and that they should back the fuck off if they were harbouring any ideas towards the lovely man next door. </p><p>Javert didn't even touch himself, he was too obsessed with touching Valjean. The sensation of hot fluid inside him almost sent him over the edge, and he writhed and gasped, almost mad with want as Valjean continued to fill him. </p><p>Valjean shuddered and panted, dropping his head, but Javert held onto him, not wanting him to pull out. Valjean raised his head to blink blearily at him. </p><p>“Oh. Javert. Look at you…”</p><p>Javert wished he could see himself, red, panting and needy, on his back, legs up, with Valjean buried inside him. All he could do was groan weakly and Valjean extended his mercy once more to wrap his hand around Javert's cock. Two strokes and he was done, shaking and gasping as he came over himself. </p><p>Javert was too relaxed to cling to Valjean's steady shoulders anymore. He laid back on the bed and shuddered as Valjean pulled out, feeling the come trickling out of his hole. </p><p>“Ah. I suppose you're rather in a mess again. But I think you quite like it.”</p><p>Javert nodded. “I want to see.”</p><p>Valjean really shouldn't be surprised by such a desire after everything he'd seen of Javert, but of course he was. Javert had expected a quick photo on his phone, but Valjean came back with a mirror. He held it up for Javert to see himself in all his filthy shame, covered in come inside and out. </p><p>Javert groaned. “Leave it here.”</p><p>“Okay,” Valjean said, propping it against the footboard. </p><p>“And bring me my phone.”</p><p>“Um-”</p><p>“Yeah, I want to take a picture.”</p><p>“Ah.” Some redness returned to his cheeks, but he did as Javert asked. </p><p>“I'll wash up. You want to stay here for a bit?”</p><p>Javert nodded. </p><p>“You're not… going to send it to anyone, are you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>As soon as he heard the bathroom door close, Javert had his camera open. He took pictures of his reflection, keeping his head out of shot but capturing all of his depravity. He wouldn't <em>send</em> it to anyone, but he'd post it under the name SlutWolf69. He'd get messages from horny guys saying how much they wanted to fuck this bitch, and he'd have the ultimate satisfaction that none of them would ever have any hope of touching him now that he had Valjean. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lockdown has been no good for me being able to write, so I wanted to do a 'short' one-shot to get me back in the groove to continue with the longfic...</p><p>Disclaimer: this fic in no way reflects on esteliel's wonderful works, and I do apologise for making this mess out of her fic</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949709">The Pomegranate</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitr/pseuds/madmerchant">madmerchant (bitr)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>